


In the Still of the Night

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fehlende Szene, Frottage, M/M, Missing Scene, Staffel 3
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Es ist ihre erste gemeinsame Übernachtung in Kurts Haus und Blaine ist fest entschlossen, sich wie ein Gentleman zu benehmen.Ereignet sich irgendwann in Mitte von Staffel 3





	In the Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Water_Nix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_Nix/gifts).
  * A translation of [In the Still of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/693793) by [Water_Nix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_Nix/pseuds/Water_Nix). 



> Nach der letzten 'Missing Scene' ist der Beginn dieser hier nicht mehr ganz akkurat, aber laut der Originalautorin spielt sie 'irgendwann Mitte der 3. Staffel' und ich habe keinen besseren Platz dafür gefunden. Und sie ist einfach zu schön, um sie wegzulassen. ;-)

 

 

Es ist ihre erste gemeinsame Übernachtung in Kurts Haus – naja, zumindest die erste mit offizieller Erlaubnis – und Blaine ist fest entschlossen, sich wie ein vollendeter Gentleman zu benehmen. Es ist schwer, denn Kurt räkelt sich auf seinem Bett in ziemlich engen Yogahosen, die nichts der Fantasie überlassen, aber Burt und Carole sind zuhause und so sehr Blaine Burt auch mag und respektiert, er fürchtet sich auch immer noch ein winziges bisschen vor ihm. Vielleicht auch mehr als nur ein winziges bisschen, denkt er sich, als Burt ihn mit einem wissenden Blick ansieht, bevor er die Augen auf Kurt richtet, der – den Kopf auf Blaines Bauch, alle viere von sich gestreckt – auf seinem Bett liegt. Seine Hand liegt auf Blaines Oberschenkel, die Finger sind mit Blaines Fingern verschränkt.

"Keine Dummheiten, solange andere Leute zuhause sind, Kurt", sagt Burt schroff. "Auch Carole und ich sind respektvoll euch gegenüber und haben keinen –"

Kurt unterbricht seinen Vater mit einem lauten Würgegeräusch, das Burt mit seinem patentierten 'sei nicht so dramatisch'–Augenrollen beantwortet. Es ist ein Tanz zwischen den beiden, den Blaine schon öfters beobachtet hat und der nie aufhört, ihn zu amüsieren.

"Also _jetzt_ wird sowieso nichts mehr passieren, weder Dummheiten noch andere Sachen", sagt Kurt angewidert.

Burt grinst nur. "Dann habe ich mein Ziel erreicht. Gute Nacht Jungs." Er winkt ihnen noch einmal zu, bevor er das Zimmer verlässt und die Tür mit leisem Klick hinter sich zuzieht.

Blaine starrt immer noch ungläubig auf die geschlossene Tür, als er Kurt sagen hört: "Ich glaube, ich sollte mich umziehen." Er blickt nach unten, wo Kurt sich am Bund seiner Yogahose zu schaffen macht. Dabei schiebt seine Hand unabsichtlich das T-Shirt ein wenig nach oben und enthüllt einen verlockenden Streifen blasser Haut.

Blaine schluckt. _Gentleman._ "Du lässt das nicht zum Schlafen an?"

Kurt sieht an sich herunter, dann wieder hoch zu Blaine und ein listiges Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Nein. Sollte ich?"

Blaine bemüht sich, seinen Blick fest auf Kurts Gesicht zu richten. Wirklich. Aber er driftet immer wieder nach unten, auf die unfairerweise ziemlich große Ausbeulung unter dem enganliegenden, schwarzen Stoff von Kurts Hose und Blaine muss noch einmal schlucken. Dieses Mal erwischt Kurt ihn dabei. Kurts Augenbraue schießt nach oben und sein Grinsen wird noch ausgeprägter. "Ich schätze nicht", sagt Blaine.

"Ah-ha." Kurt kniet sich hin, rutscht auf Knien zu ihm, setzt sich rittlings auf Blaines Hüften und stützt sich an seinen Schultern ab.

Blaine rudert unsicher mit den Armen und weiß nicht so recht, wo er seine eigenen Hände plazieren soll, während ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht kriecht und seine Erektion wächst. "Kurt, wir sollten – dein Vater, er könnte zurückkommen."

Kurt kichert und beugt sich vor, um Blaine zu küssen. "Er wird nicht kommen. Er hat Gute-Nacht gesagt und die Tür geschlossen. Er ist ein kluger Mann, der genau weiß, dass er Dinge sehen würde, die ihm ein psychisches Trauma bescheren könnten, falls er zurückkäme."

"Aber er –"

"Er weiß, dass wir uns lieben, Blaine. Es ist ihm ziemlich egal, was wir miteinander machen. Das ist seine Art, uns mitzuteilen, dass er nichts von den Dingen _hören_ will, von denen er weiß, dass wir sie tun werden."

"Es ist nur – Ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass er mich nicht mehr mag, weil ich etwas getan –"

 "Er liebt dich, Blaine. Und Carole auch. Du bist für sie wie ein dritter Sohn."

Blaine schluckt noch einmal, aber diesmal aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Es berührt ihn und dass Kurt plötzlich anfängt, sich langsam an ihm zu reiben, fühlt sich irgendwie falsch an. "Wir können nicht. Ich will nicht, dass sie denken, ich würde –"

Kurt hört auf, sich zu bewegen und lächelt ihn an. "In Ordnung, Schatz." Er drückt einen sanften Kuss auf Blaines Lippen, bevor er vom Bett steigt, um sich umzuziehen.

Als er in seinem monogramm-bestickten Seidenpyjama wiederkommt, kriecht er unter die Decke und löscht das Licht seiner Nachttischlampe. "Komm her, mein kleiner Löffel", flüstert er in die Dunkelheit. Und Blaine gehorcht ihm sofort, mit einem leisen Lächeln und Schmetterlingen im Bauch. Er liebt es, der kleine Löffel zu sein.

 

 

**~***~**

 

 

Als Blaine mitten in der Nacht erwacht – die tintenschwarze Dunkelheit des Raumes still und kalt – weiß er, trotz seines verschlafenen Zustands sofort, dass etwas nicht richtig ist. Etwas ist nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Er braucht einen Moment, bis ihm klar wird, dass er die Wärme von Kurts Armen vermisst, seinen Körper, der sich – wie ein großer Löffel – von hinten an Blaine schmiegt und ihn in einen Kokon aus Behaglichkeit hüllt.

Auf der Suche nach Kurt rutscht er nach hinten. Sein Hintern findet ihn zuerst als er Kurts steifen Penis trifft. Kurt entfährt ein zischender Laut und er rückt leicht von Blaine ab und legt ihm die Hände an die Hüften, um ihn ruhig zu halten. Blaine seufzt leise – es ist fast wie eine Frage – und er presst sich weiter rückwärts an Kurts Körper, ungeachtet seines festen Griffs an Blaines Hüften. Kurts Schwanz ist hart. So hart. Blaine möchte ihn wieder an seinem Hintern spüren.

Kurt jammert zunächst protestierend, aber nach einigen vorsichtigen Stupsern von Blaine gibt er schließlich nach und rutscht ihm wieder entgegen. Seine Lippen berühren Blaine als erstes, trocken und sanft seitlich am Hals, als nächstes schiebt sich ein Arm über die Matratze unter Blaines Körper hindurch, berührt Blaines Brust und streichelt sanft sein Gesicht. Der andere Arm fasst Blaine an der Hüfte und zieht ihn über das kühle Laken nach hinten. Blaines Rücken ruht an Kurts warmer Brust, Blaines Hintern schmiegt sich passgenau an Kurts Unterleib und Kurts Erektion liegt perfekt zwischen seinen Hinterbacken. Blaine stöhnt ein weiteres peinliches Mal laut auf und schiebt sich rhythmisch nach hinten, um sich an Kurts Ständer zu reiben, während auch seine eigene Erektion zunehmend anschwillt.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt", wimmert er und reibt sich immer stärker an ihm, aber an der glatten Seide von Kurts Hosen entsteht nicht annähernd genügend Reibung. "Mehr."

Der Arm, den Kurt unter Blaines Körper hindurch geschoben hat, zuckt nach oben und eine Hand legt sich auf Blaines Mund. Blaines nächstes Stöhnen klingt gedämpfter und Kurt stößt hart nach vorne gegen Blaines Hintern, fast so, als wolle er ihn schelten und seine freie Hand rutscht über Blaines Hüfte auf seinen Bauch. Er quält Blaine mehrere Augenblicke lang, streichelt mit kühlen Fingerspitzen über warme, leicht schwitzige Haut und dann, gerade als Blaine schon darum betteln will, schließt Kurt die Hand durch den Stoff seiner Pyjamahose um Blaines Erektion und drückt sanft zu. Blaine stöhnt und Kurts Hand drückt fester auf seinen Mund und seine gleichmäßigen Stöße kommen aus dem Rhythmus. Das will Blaine nun aber überhaupt nicht, weshalb er sich selbst befiehlt, leise zu sein und einen Kuss in Kurts Handfläche drückt, als sei es ein Versprechen.

Kurt scheint ihn verstanden zu haben, denn er legt ein Bein über Blaines Hüfte für besseren Halt, verstärkt seinen Griff um Blaines Schwanz und beginnt entschlossen nach vorne zu stoßen. Allerdings nimmt er nicht die Hand von Blaines Mund weg.

Die Matratze quietscht leise unter Kurts rhythmischen Bewegungen. Kurt drückt immer noch sanft seinen Ständer, aber es ist nicht genug und Blaine quengelt leise in Kurts Handfläche, öffnet den Mund und beginnt an seinem Handballen zu saugen. Kurt schnauft an Blaines Hals und lässt los. Blaine will gerade protestieren, Kurts Hand von seinem Mund wegreißen und 'He!' rufen, aber nur eine Sekunde später schlängeln sich Kurts Finger unter dem Elastikband von Blaines Pyjamahose durch und schließen sich direkt um seine Erektion. Er ergreift den Schaft und beginnt sofort, fest auf und ab zu pumpen, bis hoch zur Eichel, dann mit dem Daumen über den Schlitz und in einer Drehbewegung wieder nach unten, immer wieder, fest und rhythmisch....

Blaine saugt keuchend an Kurts Hand und sein Speichel macht die Haut ganz schlüpfrig und tropft über Kurts Handgelenk und Blaines Kinn. Am liebsten würde er betteln, vögelmichvögelmich, aber er weiß, dass er leise sein muss. Stattdessen stützt er sich vorne ab und schiebt sich Kurts Schwanz noch fester entgegen, der köstlicherweise zwischen seine Pobacken rutscht.

Kurt scheint diese neue Position genauso zu gefallen wie Blaine – er steigert die Geschwindigkeit seiner Stöße, steigert die Geschwindigkeit seiner pumpenden Hand. Blaines gesamte rechte Seite wird fest in die Matratze gedrückt, während Kurt halb auf ihm liegt, ihn 'trockenvögelt' und laut in sein Ohr keucht.

Auf und ab gleitet Kurts Hand, sein Daumen erwischt den Wulst unter Blaines Eichel und es ist soweit – Blaine spürt ein Kribbeln tief in seinem Bauch, seine Hoden ziehen sich zusammen und er unterdrückt ein Keuchen. Er stöhnt in Kurts Hand und beißt ihm in den Handballen, als er über Kurts Faust und das Bett spritzt.

Kurt lässt ihm keine Zeit, zu Atem zu kommen, sondern zieht seine klebrige Hand zurück, legt sie auf Blaines Hüfte und hält ihn fest, damit er sich weiter an ihm reiben kann. Noch ein halbes Dutzend mehr Stöße, bis auch Kurt zum Höhepunkt kommt – sein Mund liegt fest auf Blaines Nacken, weshalb sein heiseres _ah ah_ nicht durchs ganze Zimmer hallt.

Als  sie verschwitzt und klebrig aufeinander zusammensacken, hat Blaine den irrationalen Gedanken, dass ihr schwerer Atem und ihre pochenden Herzen laut genug sein müssten, um die übrigen Bewohner des Hauses auf die Machenschaften in Kurts Bett aufmerksam zu machen.

Kurt plaziert einen feuchten Kuss auf Blaines Hals und nimmt die Hand von seinem Mund weg. "Du bist so laut", flüstert er mit heiserer Stimme und sein feuchter Atem kitzelt Blaines Ohrmuschel. Blaines Penis zuckt verzagt in seiner klebrigen Hose.

Ein paar Minuten lang bleiben sie zufrieden und glücklich liegen, dann rollt Kurt sich vom Bett. Er zieht die Decke zurück und der trocknende Schweiß auf seiner Haut lässt Blaine in der kühlen Nachtluft frösteln. Dann steht Kurt plötzlich vor ihm, nackt von der Hüfte abwärts, und wischt sich mit seiner Pyjamahose sauber. Er schiebt Blaine sanft an der Schulter auf den Rücken, zieht ihm auch die Hose aus und wischt damit das Sperma von seinem schlaffen Penis und Bauch. Er wischt auch kurz über den feuchten Fleck auf dem Bett, zuckt mit den Schultern und wirft die verschmutzte Wäsche neben dem Nachttisch auf den Boden, bevor er wieder zurück zur anderen Seite des Bettes geht.

Kurt klettert hinein, zieht die Decke über sie beide, nimmt Blaine bei der Hand und zieht ihn auf seine Seite hinüber. Sie kuscheln sich halbnackt aneinander, küssen sich träge und lassen ihre Finger über Haut und Haare wandern.

"Liebe ist.... seinen Liebsten nicht auf dem nassen Fleck schlafen zu lassen", flüstert Blaine an Kurts Schlüsselbein und Kurt antwortet mit einem heftigen Lachen, das Blaines Kopf auf seiner Brust auf- und abhüpfen lässt. "Und wer ist jetzt laut?", fragt Blaine und bohrt einen Finger in die kitzelige Stelle an Kurts Rippen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine Erinnerung an meine LeserInnen: Kommentare sind äußerst erwünscht, ich würde mich sehr freuen von euch zu hören. Ansonsten gibt es natürlich auch noch die Möglichkeit Kudos zu geben <3 <3 <3 es ist nur ein einziger Klick ;-)


End file.
